


Notting Hill

by Wrongplaceperson



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Notting Hill AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrongplaceperson/pseuds/Wrongplaceperson
Summary: Eve Polastri is the owner of a quaint little bookstore in London.Villanelle Astankova is a Hollywood superstar.Villanelle lives in Beverly Hills. Eve lives in Notting Hill.Their lives couldn't be more different.They meet when Villanelle visits Eve's bookstore one morning.Will this meeting change their lives?Notting Hill AU
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 77
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

It was 10 in the morning when Eve left her flat and walked towards her store. Eve was the proud owner of Mnemosyne Books, a quaint and cozy bookstore located in Notting Hill. It was a short walk from her place, located thankfully in a quiet corner. It was a beautiful morning. Not too warm. Slight winds and blue skies. And the usual humdrum of people passing her by as she made her way to the store.  
She put the open sign at the window and set towards the small kitchen at back, making herself some coffee and grabbing a granola bar from the fridge. Her breakfast sorted, she headed to her office and settled in. There would be no rush in the morning. There rarely was. On the days when there were deliveries to be made, Kenny would drop by to pick up the packages early in the morning. Or he would drop by to study in relative peace. But they had no deliveries scheduled for today yet. So she knew that she would have some time to herself. Some time to get her work done. She checked the security cameras, ensured that they were working, and turned her on her pc. She connected the speakers to the PC and put her playlist on shuffle. Neutral milk hotel filled the air and she opened her email to check for any new online orders, humming softly along to Jeff Mangum. There were 4 new orders and she was pleased to find after checking the inventory that she had all the books in-store and won't need to order them from somewhere.  
Picking up her phone she called Kenny, who answered after the fourth ring  
"Hey Kenny, are you free to come over? Got some packages for you to deliver."  
It took him a while to answer "Sure." He sounded like he had just woken him up. "I'll drop by later"  
Of course, Eve picked up on it "did my call wake you up? You little shit, get up! You have exams in a few days"  
She heard him groan "I slept at 6! I was studying. Stop screaming in my ear. It's too early for me to deal with you. I'll see you later" he mumbled and cut the phone.  
She chuckled to herself, making a note to herself to call him again in a few hours, picked up her cup of coffee, and went to get the orders ready. With the rise of online bookshops and getting, books delivered at home the business of good old bookshops had taken a hit, and hers was no exception. So she adapted and started online deliveries within London. That one step had helped her business stay afloat. She could keep updating her collections and keep her store in the business. 

She was almost done with preparing the packages when she heard the door to the store open. she rushed over to the screen and saw a woman heading towards the fiction section. Eve finished preparing the packages for delivery and then went back to her office. She opened up her granola bar and took a bite, finishing it in peace.  
She got up, threw away the wrapper, picked up her mug of coffee, and went to check on the customer.  
"Did you find what you are looking for?"  
The woman turned and it was her. No doubt about it. Eve would know that face anywhere. Because that face was everywhere. On billboards, on magazines, online. Everywhere you looked, there she was. Villanelle Astankova. Academy Award winner and one of the most recognizable and popular actresses in the world right now. Right here. In the flesh. In front of eve. In her bookstore. In Notting Hill of all places. She was wearing black jeans, grey sneakers, a white t-shirt and had a suede jacket over it. Her hair was loose, cascading down to her shoulders, and from what eve could tell she had no makeup on. She looked soft. And amazing, and very comfortable. She was surprised by Eve's sudden appearance but schooled her expression and said.  
"no. Not really. I'm looking for these books" she said handing Eve a slip of paper that had a couple of names written on them. Eve looked over the names and was trying not to think about the fact that their fingers had touched while she had handed over the slip to her. Eve was positive that they had all of the books in the store. She tried to sound casual as she could, and still looking down at the slip asked her "your next reads?"  
"maybe. I don't know." She gave a rueful chuckle and Eve looked up after hearing it. She continued "I don't have much time to read these days, but I do want to get back into it"  
Eve gave her what she hoped was encouraging smile, and tried hard not to think about that chuckle. "well, these are some great books. And I'm sure we have them all here at the store" Surprisingly her voice was steady. Not betraying her emotions. Calm.  
"that's great" suddenly she perked up "oh I love this song!"  
Eve was not focusing on anything other than the woman in front of her and Villanelle's reaction surprised her "oh.... what?" villanelle pointed to her ear with her finger "listen. This song. I love it"  
Villanelle must have noticed that Eve was not listening to the music, was just staring at her because she pointed to the slip of paper still in Eves's hand and said "the books?"  
The what? Villanelle pointed again to the slip and Eve looked at it "of course!" getting back to herself and mortified at herself "I'm on it" she said, a little too loudly. she moved and started removing the books from the shelves, placing them all on the billing counter as she did.  
"We have them all except for Kafka on the shore. But we do have a used copy of it. Do you want it?" eve asked  
"No, thank you"  
"It's in fairly good condition. No writing on it or anything"  
"No, thank you" villanelle repeated patiently.  
"Do you want anything else by Murakami?" Eve asked  
Villanelle seemed to consider it, indulging eve, and then replied again "no, thank you"  
"Oh. Okay." Eve focused on making the bill and putting the books in a bag. She tried not to be too self-conscious and not to make any errors while making the bill but it was proving to be difficult with Villanelle looking at her. With a small amused smile on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew that Eve knew exactly who she was but was trying hard to keep her cool. Riling eve up. Getting her to trip and make an error.  
Thankfully ( will wonders ever cease?) Eve was able to make the bill and handed the bag with the books and the bill to Villanelle.  
"it'll be 42 pounds".  
Villanelle just nodded and from her back pocket removed her wallet and slid the money across the counter towards Eve. Eve picked up the money, carefully counted the change and handed it to Villanelle  
"thank you"  
"No. No. Thank you" she replied. Emphasis on you. Still a little smile on her face "for helping me out"  
Eve just couldn't form any words right now. Couldn't even make a sound. Her brain had stopped working. So she just nodded  
Villanelle picked up her bag and with a last smile at eve headed towards the door.  
Eve will never know what compelled her to do what she did next. She just really didn't want villanelle to leave yet.  
"Wait!" she called out  
Villanelle turned around, her eyebrows furrowed, eyes amused "yes?"  
"Wait" eve repeated. She hurried to the used book pile and got what she was looking for pretty quickly and headed towards Villanelle.  
"Here," she said, holding out the book for Villanelle  
Villanelle took the book and looked at it and her smile disappeared "I said I didn't want it" she said. Cautiously. Almost as if she was waiting for Eve to spring something else on her.  
"It's a gift" Eve said softly  
"Oh" looking genuinely surprised. She looked at Eve as if trying to figure her out. Trying to figure out as to why Eve would do something like this for her. Whatever she found must have settled her because her eyes softened and then she asked Eve "What's your name?"  
Thankfully Eve's brain had gained just enough function to reply "Eve"  
"Eve" Villanelle repeated as if tasting the word. If Eve was bowled over by the chuckle, nothing could have prepared her for what hearing Villanelle say her name would do to her. In her accent, caressing the word. Almost tenderly. "Thank you Eve" she kept looking at Eve, and then suddenly looked at the bag of books, picked them up headed towards the door.  
Eve stood there, watching her leave. Hearing Villanelle say her name had left her feeling warm and happy. Almost in a daze, she replied "you're welcome Villanelle"  
Villanelle stopped, looked back Eve, gave her the softest of smiles, and left.  
Eve stood there for a while. Still processing what had just happened. She shook her head disbelievingly and headed back towards her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in a hurry and has not been beta read. So please forgive any errors. Also, this is my first fanfic, so any criticism and advice will be appreciated. This is just a one-shot for now, but if you guys want, I can make it into a full-length fic. I've got some ideas for this fic.  
> Also, just putting it out there; I've never been to London before. all that I know about Notting Hill I know from the movie Notting Hill.
> 
> I own nothing. The characters belong to BBC America and SidGentle Films. The plot is sort of inspired by the movie Notting Hill.


	2. Who Knows Where The Time Goes

It was almost 1 p.m when Eve got up to get her lunch. Time had gone by pretty quickly after Villanelle had left. She hadn't got much work done. Instead, she kept just running everything that happened through her mind. _Did that happen? Was Villanelle really here?_

A weird longing filled her. For just another word, Another glimpse of her. Villanelle was in the store for less than 15 minutes, and chances are that she must have already forgotten about Eve and the store. But Eve knew, just as she knew that she wouldn’t mention Villanelle coming to the store to anyone, that she would be holding on to the memory of Villanelle for a long time.

She switched the sign to closed and headed towards her favorite stall to get her lunch — Chicken Shawarma and a glass a coke. She collected her lunch and was headed back to the store when she collided with someone. Dropping her lunch and the coke completely soaking the other person.

“Shit. I’m so sorr-” whatever Eve was about to say got stuck in her mouth. Because she had just looked at the person she had collided with and would recognize that hair, recognize _her_ anywhere.

“Oh Jesus,” said Villanelle, sounding pissed.

“I’m so sorry,” said Eve and started dabbing at her shirt with some tissues.

Villanelle, irritated looked up and recognized her “Eve, what are you doing?”

“I’m just trying to dry you-"

“Stop it” Villanelle interrupted. 

Eve took a deep breath and said "Look, I just live down the street. You could come over and get cleaned up,"

“No. It's okay. I'll just call my car.”

“Sure. Call your car. But please, at least let me give you a dry shirt.” Eve said, pointing to the stain that was spreading across the front of Villanelle's shirt. "You must be uncomfortable.”

Villanelle started to object but Eve cut her off “Look. I live just over there. We’ll have you back on the street in no time.” Villanelle just raised her eyebrows, and Eve realizing what she has said added quickly "In the non-prostitute sense of course! Not that there is anything wrong with being a prostitute! It’s a very noble profession. And they don’t get their fair share of respect.” She added. _Just shut up Eve!_

“What does 'over there' mean?"

Eve pointed towards her house “That’s my house over there.” 

Villanelle looked at the house, then at Eve, sighed and said “Fine. Lead the way”.

They made it to the front door in no time and Eve let them inside.

“Come on in," said Eve closing the door behind her.

"I’ll just –” She started to set the shoes straight, clearing things out of the way.

Eve held out her hands “just give me those bags for now.” pointing to the shopping bags that Villanelle was holding. Villanelle handed them over and Eve placed them carefully on the floor. 

She gave Villanelle a timed smile and lead her further inside. 

“The bathroom is right there at the top of the stairs,” said Eve. “There are toiletries and fresh towels there." After a pause, she added, "I’ll get you a fresh shirt”.

Villanelle said nothing. Just headed upstairs towards the bathroom. 

Eve rushed to the laundry room. Thankfully, she had done laundry just last night and had some clean clothes. Looking at the clothes in front of her, she started panicking. _Which shirt should I give to her?!_

After a few moments of painful deliberation, she decided to play it safe. She picked a plain gray t-shirt and headed up the stairs.

Eve stood outside the door for a few moments. Bracing herself, she raised her hand and knocked three times "I've got a shirt for you"

There was nothing for a few moments. But then the door cracked open just a bit and Villanelle put her hand out through the gap. Eve handed her the shirt and the door closed shut.

“Do you need anything else?” Eve asked. “No”

Eve thought of staying there and waiting for Villanelle, but then thought better of it and headed down the stairs.

She headed to the kitchen, and to keep herself occupied started cleaning some cups from last night when she heard Villanelle coming down. She went to greet her and saw that Villanelle had freshened up. Her face looked freshly scrubbed and she had run a comb through her hair. She was wearing Eve's t-shirt underneath her jacket and was holding her shirt in her hand.

"Wait. I'll put it in a bag for you" said, Eve. She took a bag out from a drawer and gave it to Villanelle "Here"

Villanelle took the bag and said “ Thank you. For the shirt." 

"You're welcome" replied Eve. 

"How much do I owe you for the shirt?" asked Villanelle.

"Please don't worry about it" Villanelle was about to say something but Eve interrupted her "It was my drink that spilled on your shirt. So, please, don't worry about it"

Villanelle just nodded and said " I have called for the car. It should be here in 10 minutes”

“Okay.” She looked up at Villanelle and then only just realized “Oh gosh! I haven’t offered you anything yet!”

“It is fine. Really.” 

“Would you like some tea?”

"No."

‘Coffee?”

“No.”

“Orange juice?”

"No."

Eve moved to her fridge and opened it, looked over at the contents, and asked “Would you like some cold water?" "Coke?" "Milk?”. She took out a juice box from the fridge, held it out, and showed it to her “This juice box that I’ve no idea how it got here?”

“Really. I'm fine"

“Would you like something to eat? A snack?” She bent down and pulled out a jar “There's this," She turned the jar so that she could read the label "apricots soaked in honey. Though why anyone would do that is a mystery to me. Makes the apricots taste just like honey. I mean, if you wanted honey you would just get honey and not-” at this, she glanced at Villanelle, who was looking at her with a bemused smile, enjoying seeing Eve flustered. Eve cleared her throat and finished weakly “apricots, soaked in honey.”

“No.”

“Do you always say no to everything?” 

Villanelle seemed to consider the question for a moment before replying with a definitive “No”

Eve didn't know what to say to that, so she said nothing. An awkward silence stretches between them. It is not uncomfortable yet but it is heading to that territory. Eve has never been good with silences. Loathes them, and just when she is about to offer some more food to Villanelle _Should_ _she offer her some ramen or something_ Villanelle speaks _thank god_ "Well this has certainly been.... an experience, but I should head out now. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome” and just as Villanelle turned to walk out of the kitchen Eve said, “ I’m just going to say one thing"

Villanelle turned and looked at Eve, imploring her to continue.

“I wasn’t going to say anything. But you are you. And you are here. In my house of all places.” Eve laughed incredulously and looked at Villanelle “Might I just say that you are...." Eve paused. At a loss about what to say. Wracking her brain, all that she could come up with was " you are extraordinary.” She finished with a weak smile.

Villanelle looked at her with a small smile. But her eyes were warm. Molted green and gold “Thank you”

“You’re welcome,” Eve said again. “It was nice meeting you. Surreal, but nice.” _Surreal but nice???!!! Could the ground please open up and swallow her whole?_

Villanelle just gave her a nod. Eve opened the door for her and ushered her outside.

“Surreal but nice?" She shook her head, disappointed with herself. All the words in the English language and those are the ones she chose as her final words to Villanelle?? She put her head in her hands and groaned.

She was brought out from the pit of humiliation and despair by a knock on the door. She opened it and it was her.

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot my bags” Villanelle replied matter-of-factly.

“Oh. Of course.” She opened the door a bit wider, allowing Villanelle to enter. “Just a minute”

Eves got the bags and handed them to Villanelle.

“Here you go”

Villanelle said nothing. Just looked at Eve for a moment before she put a hand on her cheek, leaned in, and kissed her. Eve was too stunned to respond at first, but she got her mind back soon enough and kissed Villanelle back. Her lips were soft. She kissed Eve slowly. Tenderly. As if they had all the time in the world.

After a moment they parted, eyes still on each other. Villanelle’s hand was still on her cheek, her thumb softly tracing the line of Eve's jaw. 

“I apologize for the surreal but nice comment,” Eve blurted. "I just couldn't come up with something better at that moment." 

“It wasn’t that bad." Villanelle shrugged "The real low point was the honey/apricot monologue”

Eve rubbed a hand over her face “Oh god” and gave a self-deprecating laugh.

The sound of Villanelle's phone ringing filled the air. She looked at Eve “I've got to go”

“I know.” They said goodbye to each other again. It was not as awkward as it was the first time. There was a familiarity between them now. The air is warm.

Just before leaving Villanelle turned to Eve and said carefully “ Probably best not to tell anyone about this”

“Of course" Eve even nodded for good measure. "I mean, I’ll tell myself sometimes. But I don’t think I’ll believe it either”

Villanelle took her hand and held it for a moment. She gave Eve one last lingering look and left before Eve could say anything. 

Eve just stood there and looked at her hand. A warmth permeated every fiber of her being. She closed her hand upon itself, very gently. As if doing so in any other way might tarnish the memory of that touch. She held it that way, searing the touch into her memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the title of this chapter is based on the song by Nina Simone. I was listening to that song continuously while writing this chapter, so it seemed fitting to name it so.  
> This fic hasn't been beta read, so apologies for any mistakes  
> Also, thank you for all the nice comments on the first chapter!
> 
> Again, I own nothing.


	3. Saw You In A Dream

For the most part, life returned to normal. She fell back into her routine. It didn’t matter that many times during the day her thoughts wandered to a certain blonde. Or that the memory of the kiss kept her up at night. No, no. Everything was fine. And if anyone noticed that she seemed a bit forlorn, well it was easy enough to make excuses. Certainly easier than trying to explain to anyone “Oh, you know, just Villanelle, yes, _that_ Villanelle, she kissed me and it is all that I can think about”

A couple of weeks after the whole Villanelle incident, Eve was at Elena’s place for a movie night. The lights were off. Elena and Eve were on the couch, just the lights from the tv playing on their faces. They were, out of all things, watching one of Villanelle’s movies. There she was, on the screen in all her glory. It was one of her earlier romantic comedies, but she was so good. Extraordinary. Even back then.

“Can you imagine? Out there somewhere, there’s a woman who’s allowed to kiss her.” Elena said to Eve, taking a big gulp of her wine

“I know. She’s marvelous” Eve replied, not taking her eyes off the screen. 

“You know she just arrived in London today. She’s shooting a new tv series.”

Eve turned to her and narrowed her eyes “How do you know that?”

“She tweeted about it” Elena answered simply.

“Oh,” Eve said, “Does she do that often?”

“Do what?”

“Tweet”

“Yeah.” Elena said and leaned forward to get some popcorn “She’s fairly active on social media.”

“Well, that’s good” Eve replied weakly, not knowing what else to say.

They finished the movie and Elena got up and asked Eve “You’re staying the night?” 

  
“Nah. I better head back. Got a shipment of books coming early tomorrow morning.” She took her phone out from her pocket “I'll call an uber”

“Alright babe” said Elena picking up their glasses and the popcorn bowl and headed to the kitchen.

“I’m going to head out now. The driver’s almost here” She went up to Elena, hugged her and left.

She went downstairs and waited there. Breathing in the cold air. Thinking. Villanelle was in London. The thought made Eve happy somehow. She was real. Not a larger than life being somewhere in Los Angeles. But someone right here. In Eve’s city. Why did it make her happy? She didn’t know. It didn’t make sense. Not even to her. 

A few minutes later she got a message from her uber driver saying he was here. She walked to the car and entered.

In the car, Eve put her head back and closed her eyes. She was tired and was not looking forward to the early morning tomorrow.

Her phone rang, and looking down she didn’t recognize the number. 

Eve picked up “Hello?”

“Eve?” _That voice._ Was it real? Had she fallen asleep in the back of the car? Was this all a dream?

”Villanelle?” she asked timidly, not bold enough to assume it was her but still hoping that it was.

“Oh, it is your number! Thank god!” answered Villanelle, sounding relieved.

She couldn’t find words. Her brain had stopped. Her vocabulary had deserted her. Only one word, one name in her mind “Villanelle” she repeated, seeking validation please _let this be her_

Villanelle, as if sensing what Eve was seeking, gave it to her willingly “Yes Eve” she answered.

Eve let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She smiled incredulously and asked, “How did you get my number?”

  
“I got it off the store's website” she answered like it should be obvious. “How are you?” she asked

  
“I’m okay. You?”

  
“I’m okay too Eve” she answered, her voice warm.  


“Well, that’s good”

  
“Eve?”

  
“Yes?”

“I’m in London for a little while, and I thought it’d be nice to….,” she paused. There was nothing was a few moments but then she said quietly “I would like to see you again”   


“Oh” Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Villanelle added hastily “We don’t have to! I’ll understand if you don’t want to or you hav-”  


“Villanelle?” Eve said, cutting her off.  


“Yeah?”  


“I want to” she assured her.  


“Yes?’ asked Villanelle, sounding hopeful.  


“Yes” affirmed Eve wholeheartedly. As an afterthought, she added “You’re busy right? With filming and everything? When can we meet?”  


“Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure it out, Eve.” replied Villanelle confidently  


“Okay,” said Eve. She didn’t want to hang up. Not yet. So she asked, “What are you doing?”  


“I was at a dinner with the cast and crew. Just came back to the room a while ago. You ?”  


“I was at a friend’s house. Now in an uber headed back home.”

"Well, what did you do at your friend’s house?” she asked conversationally.  


“Just dinner and a movie”  


“Which movie did you see?”  


“Some romantic comedy.”  


“Was it one of my movies?”  


“Nooo”  


“It was, wasn’t it?”  


“No, it wasn’t”  


“It totally was, because if it wasn’t then you have really bad taste Eve.”  


“Wow! Such humility.” she scoffed.  


“You tease Eve, but tell me, wheres the lie?”

Eve decided to change the topic “So when do you guys start shooting?”  


“In a week or so. We have the first table read tomorrow,” she answered, thankfully letting it go.

“What is the show about?”  


“I’ll tell you all about it when I see you” Villanelle yawned. “Sorry about that.”  


“No, no. Don’t apologize” Eve assured her “I should hang up now. You need to sleep.”  


“Wait,” Villanelle said and added quickly “Tell me, what do you have planned for tomorrow?”  


“Well, I have a shipment of books coming early in the morning, and then the usual deliveries and stuff” Eve answered.  


“And how early is early?”

Around 7-ish I guess, although it depen- ” she cut herself off because the uber pulled up in front of her front door. “Hold on a sec,” she told Villanelle.

She paid the driver and left the car. Heading up to the door she picked the phone and asked “Villanelle? You’re there?” 

“Yes, Eve. You’re home?”

“Yes. Just entering through the front door as we speak”

“Good,” she said _was that relief in her voice?_ She yawned again. “Eve, I’m going to sleep. I’m very sleepy and tired. You should sleep soon too.”

“Wait,” Eve said “Did you deliberately stay on the phone with me till I was home safe?” she was touched. The concern was surprising but not unwelcome.

Villanelle didn’t answer, instead she said softly “Good night Eve”

“Good night Villanelle” she replied and hung up.

Eve headed up the stairs to her room, changed, and climbed into bed, too buzzed to fall asleep. She reached out for her phone and saved Villanelle’s number. 

It was late. She had an early morning tomorrow, and if she didn’t sleep soon, she would be tired the whole day. But right now, right at this moment, Eve felt more alive than she had ever before. She put the phone down and closed her eyes, visions of gold and green guiding her to sleep. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments on the previous two chapters. It has been a while since I've written anything, so your comments mean a lot.
> 
> This chapter hasn't been beta read, so apologies for any errors.
> 
> The title of the chapter is based on a song by The Japanese House.
> 
> I'm on twitter as @WaspPredatory. And I can't emphasize it enough but I don't own anything, other than my love for these characters and an overactive imagination.


	4. PPP

The next day went as Eve expected. She had trouble falling asleep last night. Her brain just wouldn’t shut off, filled with thoughts of Villanelle. So after getting barely 3 hours of sleep, Eve had headed to the store early to receive the shipment. The rest of the morning had been spent sorting the new arrivals, tending to the few customers, and discussing the plans for Hugo’s birthday, which was the day after tomorrow with Bill and Keiko. There was going to be a celebratory dinner at their place and Bill was cooking. The others were just given clear instructions - “Please just be on time”.

It was nearing 2 pm and Eve was tired and hungry. There was nothing more for her to do. So obviously, her thoughts wandered to Villanelle. And their conversation last night. After the initial surprise of the call had worn off, she had realized that she wasn’t feeling miserable anymore. Because that one phone call had let her know that that kiss meant something to Villanelle too. That Eve meant something to her. There had been no messages from her. No phone calls. But that was not surprising, considering that today was the first day of a new project. She wondered how it was going and after psyching herself, she sent Villanelle a text “Hope it’s going well”

After that, there really was nothing to do. She was tired. So she decided to lock up early and head home.

At home, after lunch, she headed up to her room for a much-needed nap. She was woken up her phone ringing. She picked it up without looking at it and answered “Hello” she groaned into the phone.

“Hello, Eve. Are you okay? You sound sick” said Villanelle, concern marring her voice.

“Villanelle!” she got up suddenly alert. “I’m okay. I was just taking a nap”

“Oh. Should I call later?” Villanelle offered

“No!” Eve all but shouted in the phone  _ calm it down, Eve! _

Villanelle laughed “Okay. Why are napping in the middle of the day though? she tsked “So lazy Eve.”

“I told you last night that I had an early start today’ Eve replied grumpily.

“Oh yes, you did.” She acknowledged” Did the nap help?”

Eve leaned against the headboard “Yes, I’m okay now. How was your day?”

“I’m tireeeeeddd” she replied stretching out the word. “We just finished a little while ago. I’m waiting for the car to take me back to the hotel”. 

“Where are you staying?” asked Eve, keeping the conversation going.

“The Savoy for now. Though the studio is arranging an apartment” Villanelle replied

Eve realized that Villanelle must have been busy with the table read for a few hours now and asked “Have you eaten anything?”

“Not really. Had some fruit and nuts. Some chocolate, but that is a snack and doesn’t count” replied Villanelle, authoritatively like it was a law.

“Of course it doesn’t” Eve teased. She was enjoying herself and suddenly wished that she had one of those old phones so that she could twirl the cord in her hands “So you’re going to order room service?”

“Probably. I’m too tired to go out”

Eve had an idea “Do you eat meat?”

“There is very little food that I don’t eat” Villanelle replied matter-of-factly

“I can get you dinner and tell the front desk to send it to your room” Eve was nervous, but still persevered.  _ what do I have to lose, except my dignity? _

“Oh, you don’t have to Eve. I’ll just order something. Thank you though” reassured Villanelle

“Please. I want to” Eve replied and realized that she really did.

Villanelle was quiet for a moment and then replied “Okay then” like it was settled. “Who am I to stop you from doing what you want?” quipped Villanelle. There was some noise from the other side, Villanelle was talking to someone else

“Eve I have to go now. The car is here. I just wanted to let you know that I got your message and that I” she paused searching for the right words. Eve couldn’t explain it but the pause was endearing to her and told her more than words ever could. Eve could tell that Villanelle was struggling so she cut in -

“So you decided to call instead of replying? So generous of you” she teased Villanelle.

Villanelle sounded relieved “Well, I am a very generous person Eve." She paused for dramatic effect. “I have a very big heart. Ask anyone” she replied confidently.

“Oh please! You just wanted to hear my voice” Eve was feeling pretty smug.

“Well, I am not going to deny it. But I really have to go now. Bye Eve”

Eve just remembered, “Wait!”

“Yes, Eve?”

“What is your room number?” asked Eve.

“Wow Eve! You move fast! Not very smooth though, are you?” Villanelle teased.

Eve turned red. “Not for anything like that! I need to know which room to tell the front desk to send it to.”

Villanelle didn’t relent “Sure Eve. Stick to that story.” Eve could tell that she was enjoying herself.

“Villanelle, I swear to god.” Eve threatened.

She laughed but thankfully dropped it. “The room number is 802. Tell them it is for Salander.”

“Salander?”

“Lisbeth Salander. Don’t you own a bookshop? I expect you to know such stuff Eve” she teased  _ oh now it was just getting ridiculous. _

“Are you done?”

“Yes, Eve. I’m done” she said and then as if she couldn’t help herself, added “For now,”

“So gracious of you” Eve replied rolling her eyes. She could just imagine the shit-eating grin on Villanelle’s face “Why the fake name?”

“I have to use fake names so that the press don’t know where I’m staying”

Eve was intrigued “Does it work?”

“Sometimes” she replied casually “Eve now I really have to go. I’m keeping the driver waiting and he is giving me angry looks.”

She laughed “Okay”

“Bye Eve. Get me something good!” Villanelle said and hung up.

Eve smiled down at the phone. She knew exactly what to get her. She called her favorite Shawarma stall and told them to pack 2 shawarmas with extra dips, pickles, and fries. She then got up, freshened up, and left. After collecting the food, she headed to the Savoy. She checked the time. 25 minutes had passed since they had hung up. Villanelle must have reached the hotel.

“Hello Ma’am” greeted the woman at the front desk with a warm smile “Welcome to The Savoy. How may I help you?”

“Hi. Can you please send this to room 802?” pointing to the bag of food in her hand. The woman was about to say something but Eve cut her off “It is for Ms. Salander”

The woman looked surprised but didn’t miss a beat “Certainly. I’ll have it sent right away” She collected the bag and ushered one of the bell boys over.

“Can I have a pen and some paper? I’d like to send a note along with the bag” Eve asked her.

The woman passed a pen and a sheet of paper to Eve “Here you go Ma’am”

“Thank you.”

Eve took the pen and wrote “ _ Lisbeth, I know that you are tired. And hungry (dare I say, even a bit Hangry?) This is my favorite. I hope that you like it too. Have a goodnight- Blomkvist” _

She folded the note carefully and gave it to the woman who handed the note and the bag to the bell boy “Anything else ma’am?”

“No, thank you” Eve replied and left.

Later that night while Eve was watching some show on Netflix she got a text from Villanelle “The shawarma was brilliant!”

Eve smiled and pumped her fist in the air, feeling relieved. She wanted Villanelle to like it. She replied, “I’m glad you liked it.” She looked at time, realizing that it was late and added “you should sleep now. You have a busy day tomorrow” and she hit send.

Not even a minute had passed before she got a reply “yes Eve I know. About to go to sleep. Thank you for dinner. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight Villanelle”

Eve put the phone down and looked back at the tv, not following the plot. She wondered, why was it so easy to talk to Villanelle? Sure, Eve still had difficulty believing that this was indeed happening to her. But that had nothing to do with Villanelle and had more to do with the fact that Eve always had difficulty accepting good things. And Eve had a feeling that Villanelle coming into her life was a good thing. A very good thing. There was already a comfort. A familiarity with Villanelle. 

Eve didn’t know what they were. She didn’t know how it was going to work, or if it was going to work. But she did know that she would do everything that she could to  make sure that it did.

The next morning Eve was running late and rushed to the store. She was preparing the packages for online deliveries when she heard the door open. She didn’t bother looking up and checking who it was. She figured it was a customer who'll look around for a little while. She was almost done preparing the orders anyway.

“Eve”

Eve turned around and looked straight at Villanelle. Who was here. In her book store. Looking extremely pleased with herself at having surprised her. Eve on the other hand was freaking out “Hi. Villanelle. How are you? What are you – I mean, what are you doing here?” She couldn't breathe all of a sudden.  _ Had the room run out of oxygen? _

Villanelle walked up to her and put her hands on her shoulders “Take a deep breath Eve.” Eve took a deep breath, looking at Villanelle who was looking at her intently. “ Again”. Eve did it again. “Better?” asked Villanelle.

Eve just nodded.

“I think you should sit down for a while.” Her hands were still on Eve’s shoulders. Her thumbs were rubbing small, soothing circles. Trying to calm her down.

“Let's go to my office” Eve turned and headed that way. Villanelle's hand was still on her back. 

Eve sat down on one of the chairs and Villanelle sat on the other.

For a moment they just kept looking at each other. Then Villanelle started “to answer your questions – I’m okay. And to answer the other one, we started early today and now I have a free couple of hours. So I thought why not give you a surprise?” She looked at Eve and asked carefully “This surprise, it was okay?”

Eve was quick to assure her “Yes! Absolutely okay. I’m glad you did. It's just that I was late this morning, and skipped breakfast and seeing you again,” she gave a small laugh “well, it’s a lot.”

“You skipped breakfast?” Villanelle asked seriously.

“Yes”

“Eve!” she said appalled “You can’t skip breakfast. It’s the most important meal of the day.” She looked at the smartwatch she was wearing “And now its lunchtime!” she said like it was a big problem.

She got up “Get up Eve.”

Eve was confused “What is happening?”

“Get up, I’m taking you to lunch,” Villanelle said, like it should have been obvious.

Eve looked at Villanelle carefully for the first time since she had appeared in the store. She was wearing black jeans, a gray sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail and covered with a baseball cap “Why are you wearing a cap?”

“Paparazzi” she looked at Eve “Will you please get up now?”

Eve got up and remembered, “Can you give me five minutes? I just have to finish preparing the packages” she explained.

Villanelle rolled her eyes “Okay.”

Eve was packing the books when Villanelle walked up to her “Tell me how I can help” Eve just stared at her. “That way you’ll be done faster” she explained.

They were done in no time and Eve messaged Kenny, who thankfully had his own key to the shop “ _ The orders are all ready and packed. I’m heading out for a while. If I’m not back, let yourself in. Thanks, dude x”. _

She turned to Villanelle “Okay let's go.”

“Finally” she groaned.

They walked for a little while. Villanelle seemed to know where they were going, and in a few minutes, they entered a small Italian restaurant. 

“You’ve been here before?” she asked as they headed towards a table.

“Yes,” she replied, taking off her hat and putting it on the table. “I come here every time I’m in London. They have good food. Seriously,” she handed Eve a menu “order anything, its good.”

Eve just glanced over the menu and put it down “You’ve been here before, so you order.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Get me something good” she said, repeating what Villanelle had told her yesterday.

Villanelle just narrowed her eyes and signaled for the waiter. While she was ordering Eve just looked her, taking her in. She was wearing no makeup, as far as Eve could tell. A few wayward tendrils of hair were framing her face and she looked soft. And so beautiful. Eve wondered how many people got to see her this way. She considered herself lucky. Very lucky indeed.

She was brought out from her thoughts by Villanelle pushing the breadbasket towards her “Eat this. The food will be here in a minute.”

Eve took a roll from the basket and took a bite. Villanelle looked satisfied and took a roll for herself.

“So tell me more about the show.”

Villanelle sat thinking for a minute, chewing her bread. She swallowed and answered “It’s a mini-series. Eight episodes. I play a bodyguard, who’s been tasked to protect someone with whom she has many ideological differences.”

They were interrupted by the waiter bringing their drinks – 2 cokes. Eve raised her eyebrow and Villanelle explained “I don’t drink. And me and my shirt remember that you like Coke.”

Eve turned red and Villanelle just laughed “I hope these are okay? He can get you some other drinks if you’d like.”

Eve shook her head “No that’s okay. I have to head back to the store later anyway.” She took a sip of her drink “Okay, so tell me more.”

“There’s nothing more that I can tell you.” Eve glared at her. Villanelle put her hands up “Seriously. I have signed a contract and everything.”

"Did they make you sign an NDA?” asked Eve. She had heard of stuff like that.

“Yes, and a bunch of other stuff” Villanelle took a sip from her glass.

The waiter arrived with their food, and Villanelle looked at her eagerly while she took the first bite of pasta. “Oh my god!”

“I know, right?”

“This is so good” and it really was. Perfectly cooked pasta, covered with just the right amount of sauce and cheese. Simple, but so good.

“I know!” replied Villanelle taking a bite from her plate. They ate in silence for a while until Villanelle said “Eve?” She looked a bit troubled.

Eve put down her fork and looked at her carefully “Is everything okay?”

“Yes yes. Everything is okay. But there is something that you should know.” She paused and added “About the show.”

“What is it?” Eve encouraged her to continue.

“My co-star on the show. She and I, well…. We kiss” She looked at Eve, gauging her reaction and quietly added, “and do other stuff too”.

Eve ran her words through her head. There was a flare of jealousy, but then she glanced at Villanelle who was looking at her with such an open expression. Like she was almost afraid of what Eve might say. So Eve said the only thing that made sense “Villanelle, what are we?”

Villanelle just looked confused “What do you mean?”

Eve collected her thoughts because this was important “ I mean, are we friends? Are we dating?” she looked at Villanelle and repeated, “What are we?”

Villanelle looked away and was quiet for a moment. She then leaned forward and covered Eve's hand with her own, and asked: “Eve, will you please go on a date with me?” Her eyes were warm. Affectionate. Open. It felt like Eve could see into her. See, not only her hopes and expectations but also her fears. A part of her was bracing for rejection. A rejection that Eve decided would never come.

She turned her hand and linked their fingers together. Villanelle looked down at their hands, and then at Eve who gave her a small smile and said “Yes.”

Villanelle gave her, what can only be described as a dopey smile “Yes?” she repeated.

“Yes” Eve then remembered what had prompted this conversation “ And I’m okay” Villanelle looked confused, so she continued “With you doing stuff with your co-star on-screen”

“Are you sure?” Villanelle asked her timidly.

“Yes” and surprisingly she was “It's your job” she shrugged.

“If at any time, you’re not, I need you to tell me,” Villanelle said seriously “Okay?”

“Okay.” She squeezed Villanelle's hand “Not that I am not enjoying the hand-holding, but can I get my hand back? I’m still hungry” she said

“Yes, you need to eat” she let go of Eves's hand and picked up her fork “I don’t want you getting hangry, “ she said with a small smile.

“So when are we going on this date?” asked Eve, like it was just a normal conversation.

“Well…..” Villanelle said drawing it out “Does tomorrow night work?”

“Yes, tomorrow’s great. Tomorrow’s perfect” she suddenly remembered “Oh no”

“What's wrong?”

“I just remembered. It's my friend's birthday tomorrow. There's supposed to be a dinner...... thingy” she explained.

“Okay, fine.”

“I’m sure I can get out of it” she assured Villanelle.

Villanelle shook her head “No, I meant if it's fine with you, I’ll be your date for the dinner.”

Was Eve hearing her right? Surely she was joking “Let me get this straight” She paused and repeated, “You’ll be my date to my friend’s birthday party?”

Villanelle took a bite of her pasta and replied simply “Yes” she took another bite and added, “If that’s okay.”

“I’m sure its all right,” she said. And she was sure it was “My friend Bill is cooking and he’s acknowledged to be the worst cook in the world so you know,” she gestured vaguely with her hand “just hide the food in your handbag or something.”

“Okay,” said Villanelle, too focused on her food.

“Okay” Eve repeated. She looked at Villanelle, watching her eat her food with gusto, and suddenly she couldn’t wait for tomorrow night. She couldn’t wait to see her with her friends. But, right now Eve was still hungry. She picked up her fork and took a big bite of pasta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for your comments and kind words. They mean a lot to me.  
> Dear reader, I hope you're safe and well.
> 
> The name of the chapter is based on a song by Beach House.
> 
> The show that Villanelle is shooting is Bodyguard, and she's playing Richard Madden's character (I don't remember his name)
> 
> This chapter hasn't been beta read so apologies for any errors.
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @WaspPredatory
> 
> Again, I own nothing.


	5. If You Need To, Keep Time On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner party!

“She’s bringing a date?” Bill asked Keiko skeptically.

  


“That’s what she said” Keiko replied, tossing the salad together.

  


“Well..... does the person have a name?”

  


“She wouldn’t say.”

  


Smoke started to come out from the oven and Bill rushed to it, waving his hands to disperse the smoke. The bell rang, “I’ll get it” he then looked to Keiko, ”You set the table.” 

  


He opened the door and turned without looking at Eve or Villanelle, who were both standing there “Come on in. Vague food crisis” and headed back to the kitchen, impatient and panicking.

  


Villanelle looked at Eve, who just shook her head and headed towards the kitchen.

  


“Hey,” Eve said and leaned down to hug Keiko.

  


“Sorry, the guinea fowl is turning out to be more complicated than expected.”

  


“He’s cooking Guinea fowl?” asked Eve

  


“Don’t ask.” Keiko replied. Eve nodded knowingly. They had all been through this before.

  


Villanelle entered and said to Keiko “Hello.” 

  


Keiko did a double-take, “Good lord” she paused “You’re a spitting image of – “

  


“Oh no” interrupted Eve “this is Villanelle.”

  


Keiko looked at Eve, then at Villanelle, then back at Eve “Right.”

  


“Okay crisis over!” Bill exclaimed, entering the room and wiping his hands on a dishcloth over his shoulder.

_  
_

_ Might as well get this over with _ “Bill, this is Villanelle.”

  


Bill turned to Villanelle “Hello Villa-” words failed him as realization dawned upon him. He recovered quickly though “Villanelle.” He cleared his throat, trying to appear calm “Would you like some wine?” he asked.

  


"No Thank you.”

  


The doorbell rang again and Bill rushed to the door, opening it and finding Elena there.

  


“Hey mate, “ she said, hugging Bill.

  


She let Bill go and asked, “Where’s everyone?”  


  


“In the kitchen” replied Bill and Elena started towards the room.  


  


“Elena, Eve has brought someone, and ....” Bill didn’t get to finish because Elena had entered the room and   


  


“Holy Fuck!”  


  


“Hi?” said Villanelle, a little cautiously.  


  


“This is one of those moments in life isn’t it?” she asked looking around the room “when it’s possible that you can be all suave and cool, but end up being anything but?”  


  


“Yep,” said Eve. Elena ignored her.  


  


“I just want to tell you, that I think you’re the most beautiful woman in the world”   


  


“Uh..... thank you” replied Villanelle and looked at Eve for help.   


  


Elena was on a roll “I utterly adore you and have thought for the longest time that we are best friends.” Her eyes had started tearing up.   


  


“I thought I was your best friend,” asked Eve, enjoying herself far too much.  


  


“Fuck off mate” she snapped.  


  


Thankfully Bill intervened “Any idea when Kenny and Hugo will be here?” he asked Elena.  


  


She looked away from Villanelle, took a deep breath, and started wiping her eyes. Villanelle passed her a tissue. “You gave me a tissue!” she exclaimed, and the tears started again.   


  


“Elena!” said Bill. She turned to him “Hugo and Kenny?” he repeated.  


  


She cleared her throat “They are coming together.” Just then the doorbell rang “That’ll be them.”  


  


Bill went to open the door and arrived with Hugo, who just stared at Villanelle as if he couldn’t quite place her.   


  


“You’re......?”  


  


“Villanelle, yes,” she replied simply.   


  


He turned to Eve “She’s your date?”  


  


“Yes”  


  


"Nice!" he said, holding out his hand in a high five. Eve ignored him.  


  


Keiko cut in and asked, “Where’s Kenny?”

  


“He's parking the car.” He looked around the room and rolled his eyes “I know that we have a superstar in our midst, but it is my birthday today.”

  


As if reminded by his words a chorus of Happy Birthday rang through the room.

  


They heard the door open and close and after a moment Kenny entered the room “Hey guys.”

  


Eve turned to him “Kenny, this is Villanelle.”

  


“Hello. Delighted to meet you” he held out his hand and Villanelle shook it, unfazed and replied, “You too.”

  


He then headed towards Keiko and gave her a hug.

  


Eve looked at Bill, who just shook his head putting a finger to his lips  _ Say Nothing. _

  


Keiko and Elena started setting the table. Hugo and Eve went with Bill, to help him with dinner.

  


Immediately the questions started “You haven’t slept with her, have you?” asked Bill

  


“That is a cheap question and the answer is no comment” Eve replied coolly. 

  


“No comment means yes” piped Hugo.

  


“No its doesn’t!”

  


“How did you meet?” 

  


“She just came to the store.”

  


“That’s it!?” Eve nodded “That can’t be it!”

  


Eve shrugged “I don’t know what else to tell you.”

  


“The truth would be nice.”

  


“That is the truth!” Eve, then realizing that Villanelle was nowhere to be seen asked “Where is she by the way?”

  


"With Kenny.”  


  


“Oh god.”   


  


In the other room, Kenny and Villanelle were having, what Villanelle would call a painfully polite conversation. Eve's friends were nice. A little weird, but mostly nice. Well, except for Elena. She was very weird. She came to check on Villanelle many times, just looking at her and then heading back. Once Villanelle gave her a small smile, and Elena literally squealed and ran back to the kitchen. She had not appeared since.   


  


“So, what do you do?” Kenny asked her.  


  


“I am an actress.”  


  


“Great!” he waited for Villanelle to ask him something but when she didn’t, continued “I work in IT for a start-up." She didn't say anything.  


  


"Pretty tough job isn’t it?"  


  


“What?”  


  


“Acting.”  


  


“Oh” she nodded “It can be.”  


  


“I know some people. They must have been in the business longer than you, and they’re barely scraping by. What sort of acting do you do?” she figured that either he didn't know who she was, or was trying hard to play it cool. Regardless of which of the two it was, she decided that she'd tolerate him for a while. For Eve's sake.  


  


“Venturing a bit into TV now, but films mostly.”  


  


“Great. Well done. We should not limit ourselves to just one thing." He paused, then added, "It is the golden age of television and everything.” He had read that somewhere and was proud of himself for remembering it.  


  


“Yes,” she gave what she hoped was a polite smile.  


  


“Movies still must be where the money is, right? I mean, the last movie you did, how much did you get paid?”  


  


She looked at him coolly and replied “25 million dollars.”  


  


“Oh,” he cleared his throat “ that’s....... I’m going to see if they need any help” He got up and left.  


  


“Hey guys,” he said entering the kitchen “Who is she?”  


  


“Who is she?!!” Elena looked scandalized. “Are you seriously asking that question?”  


  


“Yes?”  


  


“I can’t deal with him. I can’t. I just can’t”  


  


“She’s Villanelle Astankova” replied Keiko.

  


"Is that su-" the colour drained from his face “ _ The _ Villanelle!!?”

  


“Yep.”

  


“Oh god! Oh no! Oh god no!” the horror of his conversation with Villanelle slowly unfolded on him. He sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands “I am an idiot. An absolute idiot.”

  


“What did you do?”

  


“Oh, I asked her such rubbish. I-” he suddenly screamed.

  


“Sorry to interrupt,” Villanelle said as she entered the Kitchen. She just glanced at Kenny who was on the floor, cowering, and then continued “I was wondering if I could help?”

  


“No. No help needed. We’re all done here anyway.”

  


Eve walked up to Villanelle “You okay?” 

  


“Yes,” she replied and gave her a reassuring smile.

  


They all took their places at the table. Villanelle seated between Eve and Elena. Thankfully once everyone had had a drink (Except Villanelle) they had all relaxed. The conversation flowed easily. And Villanelle took it all in. The banter. The teasing. The love. How relaxed and at peace Eve was with her friends. And it dawned upon her, that these people were important to her. By bringing her here, Eve was sharing a big part of her life with her.

  


“So how was guinea fowl?” Bill asked her, eyes hopeful.

  


And so Villanelle decided that she would make an effort with Eve’s friends. She'd lie to them to keep their hearts (because honestly, the guinea fowl was awful). She gave Bill a big smile and replied “Best guinea fowl I’ve ever eaten!” and glanced at Eve. Who was looking at her with such tenderness that Villanelle decided that she would eat that cursed guinea fowl for the rest of her life if it meant that Eve would always look at her like that.

  


After dinner, coffee and brownies were served. Everyone was relaxed and well-fed. They had moved to the sofas. Soft music was playing in the background. Even Villanelle was feeling at ease. But that might have been because Eve was next to her.

  


“Having you here Villanelle” started Bill “firmly confirms what I’ve suspected for ages. That we are the most desperate lot of underachievers.”

  


“Come on mate!” said Hugo, looking offended.

  


“I’m not saying its a bad thing” he explained. “In fact, I’m going to give the last brownie to the saddest act here.”  


  


“Well, obviously it's me,” said Kenny. “I worked hard. All my life. Got into a good university. Worked my butt off, aced every test. Only to end up working at a start-up, which I’m pretty sure will go under soon. Doing a job I don’t particularly like. I haven’t had a girlfriend since......puberty. Nobody fancies me, and no one ever will because of this hideous haircut” He ran a hand through his hair, demonstrating quite clearly that it was, indeed a very hideous haircut.

  


“Nonsense. I fancy you,” said Elena  


  


“You do?”  


  


“Yes! Or at least I did before you got that hideous haircut”  


  


“Hugo, do you want to have a go?” asked Bill  


  


“Nah, mate. My life is great! You can keep the brownie.”  


  


“Well, I’ll go,” said Elena “My boss is an asshole. My mother doesn’t like me very much. My younger sister got married. Whereas, I have the worst taste in men. I’m attracted to cruel men. Men who either cheat on me or don’t treat me very well. And I settle. I settle for less because I believe that that is what I deserve.” she stopped and took a sip of her coffee, looking drained.  


  


“On the other hand, your best friend is Villanelle Astankova,” said Eve.  


  


“Oh yes, that is true,” confirmed Villanelle.  


  


“And most of your limbs work. While I am stuck in this chair, day in and day out" started Keiko "In a house full of ramps. And I’ve given up smoking, which is torture because it is my favourite thing in the world. Because we’ve been trying to have a baby. But the truth is, that I know" she paused and corrected herself "we both do, that I can’t.”  


  


Everyone is silent. Grief-struck. Kenny looked like he might start crying.  


  


She took a deep breath and with a smile added “Well, c’est la vie. We’re lucky in a lot of ways. But surely that is worth a brownie?”  


  


Bill looked at her for a moment “Well, I don’t know?” his voice introspective “We still have Eve. Somewhat successful professionally. Divorced. Used to be gorgeous but has now let herself go. And absolutely certain never to hear from Villanelle again after she gets to know that Niko used to call her-,”  


  


“Bill, no” Eve warned  


  


“Kill Commander!”  


  


“You did that. You actually did that.”   


  


Villanelle turned to Eve “Why kill commander?”  


  


“I’ll tell you” interrupted Elena “Its because she stabbed him!”

  


"It was an accident!”  


  


“Sure it was.”  


  


Villanelle was trying really hard to control her laughter “Was it an accident? Because as your current paramour I am a little concerned.”   


  


“It was!” she took a deep breath in “He tried to surprise me one day. He had told me that he wasn’t going to be home. But the moment I entered he jumped out to surprise me. So I......”  


  


“Stabbed him?” supplied Villanelle.  


  


“Yes. With my key” she hastily added “It wasn’t even anything serious. It wasn’t that deep. He only had to get two stitches.”  


  


“So what you mean is, the day I surprised you at the store, I could have been stabbed?” teased Villanelle.  


  


“No” she replied quietly.  


  


“Good to know!”  


  


“So the brownie is mine, right?” Eve held out a hand for the plate.  


  


“Wait, what about me?”   


  


“I’m sorry? You think you deserve it?” asked Bill.  


  


“A shot at it at least” replied Villanelle.  


  


“Well, you’ll have to prove it. This is a very good brownie. I’m going to fight you for it” said Eve, holding up the plate.  


  


“Alright, here goes” she rubbed her hands together “My parents died in a car crash when I was 12. And I was raised by my Uncle and his family. They raised me as if I was their own but you know" she shrugged her shoulders "I always missed my parents. At 16 when I came out to my uncle, he sent me to America, because he knew that I would not be able to live freely in Russia. So, I left the only home I’ve ever known. Yes, I was discovered there, and have done pretty well for myself but it is not always good. I get my heart broken and its front-page news. My misery, my heartache, sells their papers. My privacy is constantly violated. I’m 27 but I feel old. I was forced to grow up quickly. Forced to see the world, to see people for what they are. Because I know, they love me now, but a day will come when my looks will fade, they’ll realize that I cannot act and I’ll become someone who looks like someone who used to be famous for a while.”  


  


There’s silence. Everyone is taking it in.   


  


“Nice try gorgeous, but you are worth 400 million dollars,” Hugo said  


  


And the mood is broken.   


  


"Did you google that?" asked Villanelle.  


  


“Yes. So, you can go and live on your little private island when things get tough" he joked.

  


Yes, that is true” she agreed, hoping for levity.

  


“Terrible attempt to hog the brownie” Eve said while taking a bite of the brownie but she did put her hand on Villanelles. Just keeping it there. 

  


After a while, Villanelle and Eve got up to leave.

  


“Stay for a bit longer,” said Keiko.

  


“I can’t. I have an early morning tomorrow” explained Villanelle “But thank you so much for having me. I had a great time” And she sincerely meant it. She had enjoyed herself much more than she had thought she would.

  


They went around saying her goodbyes. Elena gave her a very tight hug, which Villanelle found herself returning, albeit a bit hesitantly. “It was very nice to meet you.”

  


“It was very nice to meet you too” Elena replied. She looked very close to tears. Again.

  


“Wait. We didn’t click any pictures.”

  


“Bill, I don’t think Villanelle – ”

  


“No it's fine”

  


“Are you sure?”

  


“Yes, Eve. I don’t mind”

  


They all huddled up together as Hugo took a couple of selfies.

  


He asked Villanelle “Do you mind if I post them on Instagram?”

  


“No. Go for it.” She put on her coat and passed Eve hers “Eve, you’re ready?”

  


“Yes, let’s go”

  


They turned to leave and Kenny in a last attempt to save his dignity muttered “I love your work.”

  


“Thank you” she turned to him “Do you want a hug?”

  


Kenny didn’t move.

  


“No?” Kenny shook his head “Shame”

  


They moved to the door and waved goodbye. The moment they stepped outside they heard a hysterical scream coming from the inside. Villanelle turned to Eve with her eyebrows raised.

  


“Yes, they always do that whenever I leave” replied Eve as they started to walk. Villanelle's hotel was close by. “I tell them not to do it but they don’t listen. It’s a big problem.”

  


“I’m sure it is, Kill Commander.”

  


“You’re not going to let it go, are you?”  


  


“Nope,” Villanelle replied. She took Eve’s hand and they walked silently for a while.   


  


“Did you like them?”  


  


“Yes Eve” she squeezed her hand.   


  


“I’m glad. And you know I can tell Hugo not to post that image.”  


  


“I don’t mind.”  


  


“It’s just that people might have questions and I don’t want you to –”  


  


“I am not going to hide you, Eve,” she said like it was the simplest thing in the world.   


  


She glanced at Eve and must have seen that Eve looked dumbstruck because she added “It’s not like I’m kissing you in the picture or anything. But even if I was, I wouldn’t mind. I won’t hide you, Eve. I won’t hide what we have. But if you’d prefer that we do, I completely understand.”  


  


Eve did not know what to reply, but sometimes actions expressed things clearly than words, so she kissed Villanelle. Villanelle put a hand in her hair, an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. They kissed for a while, languidly and with a final kiss, pulled apart.  


  


“I take it that you don’t want to hide?” asked Villanelle.   


  


“No. I don’t want to hide” confirmed Eve.  


  


“Good”  


  


They started walking again, towards Villanelle's hotel.  


  


“Why is Keiko in a wheelchair?” asked Villanelle.  


  


“She had an accident, about 2 years ago.”  


  


“And the pregnancy thing, it’s because of the accident?”  


  


“I don’t know. I don't think they were trying before.”  


  


They walked in silence for a while till they reached the hotel.  


  


“I’d ask you to come upstairs, but I don’t think we are ready for that,” said Villanelle.  


  


“No. Not yet.” agreed Eve.

  


“How will you head home?” asked Villanelle

  


“I’ll take a taxi.”

  


“Will you let me know when you’re there?”

  


“Of course.”

  


They stood there, in front of The Savoy, holding hands. Finally, Villanelle said

  


“Goodbye Eve”

  


Eve gave her a peck on the cheek “Goodbye” and headed to where the taxis were parked.

  


Once in the taxi Eve opened her phone and saw that their group chat was filled with messages. Hugo had sent the picture and she looked at it. She was standing next to Villanelle who had a hand on her shoulder and was slightly leaning towards her. 

  


Eve saved the picture and ignored their messages for the time being. Content to just revel in the relief and warmth that she was feeling. 

  


Her taxi stopped outside her house and after paying the driver, she headed in. Once inside, she took out her phone and messaged Villanelle  _ I’m home. _

  


She took her coat off and was heading up the stairs when she got a reply _ Glad to hear it. Goodnight Eve <3 _

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is based on a song by Fleet Foxes.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and for all your comments. I hold them dear.
> 
> This fic hasn't been beta read, so apologies for any errors.


	6. Update/rant

Hello all,

This is to let you all know that I won't be continuing this fic. At least not for the time being. I have almost completed the new chapter, but can't finish it. And at this stage, I am not going to bother completing it.

Everything that has come forward the in the last day or so has been disappointing. I, like many others am feeling a bit hurt. As a queer POC, I understand the need for representation and allyship. An actor who we all admire and who seemed to be an ally, being with someone whose political ideals threaten everything that we are is hurtful.

For a lot of fans the show might be ruined. Its difficult to seperate Jodie and Villanelle, because Jodie _is_ Villanelle. No one can play, and no one could have played Villanelle. I too, have been having difficulties coming to grips with it all. But I have had a chance to think and I have realised that there are a lot of things that we don't know. And hence, should refrain from passing judgement.

But what I do know is that the way it was all brought to light has been disturbing me. A lot. Someone pretended to be someone else, got accepted to her private account, got access to all her private stuff and then leaked it online. I've only been part of the fandom for the last month or so, but I have seen that the fandom has no respect for her privacy. Be it access to her personal spotify account, messaging her friends and family, following her etc, somehow getting her boyfriend's personal info, threatening her etc etc.

The line between personal and professional has to be clear. We as fans are not entitled to her personal life. Not a bit. That is all her own. Her privacy is violated. Day in and day out.

Can you imagine how must she be feeling right now?  
I know how I feel. And that is, I feel sorry and disgusted. 

I wanted to hear a statement from Jodie, so that she could clear it out. But I don't think so anymore. You do realise that all this must have ruined the whole Killing Eve experience for her, right? And then we complain about why she doesn't interact with her fans anymore. 

I have seen many people tweeting " she's young, she's white, she'll be fine" . Do people not realise the mental health reprecussions of this all? What havoc it must be wrecking on her? This bullying, threatening and hateful behaviour is poison.

So, I have decided to leave the fandom. People have no concern. No kindness. No empathy. The amount of speculation, and conspiracies is out of this world. There is too much hate and negativity. And it is affecting me, a lot.

Not what I expected going in. It was a very short-lived stay, but I think I have had enough.

To everyone who read this fanfic and left a comment, you have my immense gratitude. 

Please continue supporting Sandra, Jodie and the show.

Be kind

Killing Eve forever x

WrongPlacePerson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not meant to be preachy. Just how I feel.


End file.
